


Trick or Treat

by oyechi



Series: Life's No Fun Without a Good Scare [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bad Jokes, Children, Drabble, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT4, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyechi/pseuds/oyechi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four friends decide to spend Halloween trick or treating another year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Implied 2jae & implied JinSon
> 
> Genres: Slice of life, fluff, GOT4 (?) as children (8 to 10 year old-ish), light bad humor, slight romance, halloween themes, & drabble. 
> 
> Maybe this will have a tiny sequel because leaving everything implied isn't necessarily nice...

**“Jaebum-hyung!”** little Choi Youngjae called out, his tiny feet trying to close the distance as much as possible. They had agreed in trick or treating this year again, dressed up as pairs of vampires. It wasn’t the most original idea, but Youngjae wanted to dress up as a vampire no matter what his dear hyung said.

His hyung, Im Jaebum, was his best friend since they met in school. Youngjae had been bullied by a couple of bigger kids than him ( _sixth graders_ , man), but his hyung one day stepped up and protected him. He did end up with a few bruises that the younger obviously felt responsible for, but instead of settling for an apology, Youngjae bought him some ice cream. Since then, it’s been history.

Jaebum was waiting under their tree house close by his house. He hurriedly catched up to him, offering a smile as the other rolled his eyes at him. “Weren’t you the one that invited me?” he asked as soon as Youngjae was within his reach.

“Sorry… mom was taking pictures of me.” The younger explained only to see him rolling his eyes again, but a smile present on his lips nevertheless. The latter gestured him to follow him, to which he did. The streets were packed with kids trick or treating with their family and friends, singing loudly the catchy tune for the one hundredth time that day. There were many houses decorated celebrating the Halloween spirit by hanging spiders and skeletons around, and showing off their carved pumpkins. Youngjae saw many familiar faces as he walked down the street, but couldn’t exactly put on a name because of their costumes.

The first house they visited was a familiar house. They chanted the song as loud as they could and waited patiently for someone to open the door. When someone opened the door, they saw their friend Park Jinyoung instead of his parents. “Hey, guys!” he greeted them with a wicked smile as he made way for them to enter the house. “We would’ve met up with you half way there, but Jackson wanted to look _perfect_.”

He and Jaebum had a thing about rolling their eyes that Youngjae never really understood. “But hyung, what are you supposed to be?” he asked innocently as he scrunched up his nose, the smell of cologne making him uncomfortable.

“Don’t you know a witch when you see one?” Jinyoung sassed back with his wand, making weird gestures he probably got off Harry Potter. After looking at him better, he noticed the black coat with the dark blue hoodie from Ravenclaw, with the stereotypical witch hat from scary movies and everything else. “This is why you should see the Harry Potter movies… they’re good for you!”

It was then, Wang Jackson, popped up as he put his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulder. He was dressed up as a werewolf, his whole face painted brown except for his nose that was painted black. He had a fake body suit on that came with cute paws as gloves and a horrible dark brown wig. Youngjae could tell he tried styling it to his liking, but it still looked like a bird’s nest to him. “Don’t watch them, Youngjae; otherwise, you’ll end up like him!” Jackson teased with a smile as he obviously gestured at the other, whose face turned red.

“And what’s wrong with that? At least he won’t end up like a DC fanatic like you!” Jinyoung freed himself from the other’s shoulder, sending him a nasty glare.

“Oh, _please_. You obviously like that!” Jackson joked as he shook his head. “Stop denying it.”

Youngjae watched them bicker back and forth until he noticed Jaebum taking his share of candy from the house. He shrugged as if saying it would’ve happened anyways, and he laughed, joining in the older. He grabbed his fair share of candy and dumped it into his trick or treat bag, smiling widely when he saw a Crunch inside. “I hate to interrupt you guys,” his best friend started, sarcasm dripping every word he said. “But I thought we were gonna trick or treat today?”

Both males looked troubled for a moment before mumbling something and grabbing their bags. Once he saw them ready to go, Youngjae followed his hyungs out, a smile on his lips. They were finally gonna trick or treat!

The next few stops were a little chaotic. They always got tangled up with a different bunch of kids, and they had to be careful about not losing each other. The trick or treat lines were always long and they had to wait a couple of minutes before they even got to the door. In fact, there were a couple of houses that pretended they weren’t home despite their lights being on. The disappointment was obvious on their faces when they realized that half way to their door, they wouldn’t even open it up. There were other houses that gave out candies but were stingy about it, and only gave like one or two candies per person. They were cheapskates as he liked to call them.  

Their bag was already half full by the time they reached the end of their neighborhood. There were a couple houses that were still giving out candies, but most had stopped, seeing how late it was. The group of friends then proceeded to go back to their tree house and exchange candies amongst each other. The neighborhood was suddenly quieter than it was a few hours ago, full of screams of fear mixed with joy. Youngjae noticed how there were teenagers hanging around and he internally panicked, picking up his pace to match his hyungs. Jaebum noticed his distress and grabbed his hand, tightening his hold as a form of reassurance. It worked.

When they reached their tree house, they collapsed on the floor from how tired they were from walking. “I’m never gonna trick or treat again,” Jinyoung panted as caught his breath. “If it means having to walk so much…”

“You could use the workout though,” Jackson started to say, earning a slap on the arm by the latter.

“ _Anyways,_ ” Youngjae said as he grabbed his bag and turned it over so everyone could see his candies. “Does anyone have Crunch, twizzlers and Jolly Ranchers?”

Everyone emptied out their bags just as he had done, looking over their candies. Jaebum tilted his head at the younger, “I don’t have any of those.” He said as he took a glance at what the latter had. “But what about you? Do you have lollipops? The good ones?”

The good ones, according to the Im Jaebum’s dictionary, meant the tiger lollipops.

“I think I have one!” Jackson chirped, handing over the lollipop to him. “I also have a Jolly Ranchers, but it’s Green Apple.”

Youngjae made a face of dislike. “Keep it then, hyung.”

“Then I want it!” Jinyoung said as he moved forward to grab the Jolly Ranchers. “This stuff is _awesome_. I can’t believe you don’t like it.”

“But does anyone have Starburst or Kit Kat’s?” Jackson asked as he looked over everyone’s pile. “I’ll trade you my only mint for either of those.”

Jaebum grabbed one of the many Starbursts he had and gave it to him, earning the promised mint in exchange.

“Oh, Youngjae!” Jinyoung said as he grabbed a Crunch from his pile, and giving it out to the latter. “Do you happen to have those little hamburger things?”

They continued like that for a while until Jinyoung received a call from his mother, automatically including Jackson too. They quickly exchanged _see you later_ before leaving Jaebum and Youngjae alone again. The latter wasn’t in a hurry to return home since he lived a couple of houses next door to his hyung’s house. It was quiet as they munched their goodies, making a huge mess of wrappers and more wrappers. Through out the tree house, their costumes were scattered around and their pair of fangs were lying somewhere safe from the ground. “Did you have fun today?” Youngjae asked innocently as he munched on a very much desired Crunch.

The older nodded, looking up to meet his eyes for a moment. “You?”

“Of course.” Then he beamed at him, temporarily blinding his hyung, “Because you were with me!”

Jaebum’s cheeks burned as he averted his eyes, opening up another snack of his. “You’re so cheesy, it’s making me sick.”

Youngjae laughed, unaware of how fast his hyung’s heart was beating.


End file.
